


High Warlock

by nerdyhawaiian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Warlock Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyhawaiian/pseuds/nerdyhawaiian
Summary: Not everyone is happy with Magnus and Alec's relationship.  What happens when one warlock doubts that Magnus is really up for the role of High Warlock and decides to challenge him?





	1. Chapter 1

Curled up on the couch with Alexander was something that would always be Magnus’s favorite thing to do. It was just the two of them together enjoying being wrapped up in each other. With Valentine’s death and the downworld slowly accepting the clave, they had more time to just relax and enjoy being with each other. The breakup was difficult for the both of them and he can see it in in Alexander’s eyes that he’s afraid Magnus will leave him again. Alec doesn’t realize how difficult it was for Magnus. The thoughts of Alec would not leave his head regardless of how hard he tried. The young shadowhunter engraved himself forever in his heart.

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts by Alec’s phone alert. “What is it?” he asked as he saw the look of concern upon Alec’s face.

“Demon's nest was found in Central Park. Jace, Izzy, Clary, and I have to go deal with it.” He stood up and started getting his gear together.

“Do you need me to come with you?”

“No, we can handle this.” He leaned forward and placed his lips upon Magnus’s. “Don’t wait up. I’ll be home when I’m done. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

As he watched Alec leave the loft, Magnus curled himself deeper in the blankets, relishing in the fact that his Alexander considers the loft his home. They had come so far from the closed-off Warlock and closeted Shadowhunter they were all those months ago. 

Suddenly a knock at his door called his attention. He wasn’t expecting any visitors. He opened the door to find a warlock that he had met before but his name was slipping from his memory. “What is it you want?”

“Can I come in? I have something very important to discuss with you.”

Magnus moved aside to let the young warlock in. “What is it you want to talk about?”

The warlock suddenly turned and blasted Magnus pinning him to the wall. “Your relationship with that Nephilim. It’s wrong. It’s against our people.”

Magnus knew he could easily break through the spell but he wanted to hear what this warlock had to say. “My relationship with Alexander is none of your business. It is not against our people. If anything it helps us establish a stronger connection to the Clave and potentially help us get more from them.”

“It is WRONG!” Your emotions have clouded your judgement. You spend all your time with him. The only way I could get you alone was to summon a nest of Ravener demons to draw him out. They’ll kill him and his friends making the New York Institute vulnerable.”

“You’re the reason Alec left.”

“Of course that is all you care about. You are no longer fit to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Once I kill you, I will prove myself to be the most powerful warlock and I will be chosen as the new High Warlock.”

Magnus had heard enough. He blasted through the spell on him and sent the Warlock flying back. “You dare threaten me! You are nothing. I earned the title High Warlock.” He sends another spell and the Warlock flies into the table in his living room, shattering the glass and breaking the legs. “I will not let you continue on with your arrogant bullshit!”

The warlock attempted to fire back but Magnus blocked it. The two spells reflecting off each other and Magnus needed to hold strong or the spell would break through and harm or possibly kill him. He could feel the strain from blocking the spell and pushing his own towards the warlock. With one last push he broke through sending the warlock back. He could feel his magic weakening, confusing him because there had been times when he had used way more magic in a fight.

He stalked over to the warlock and picked him up by the collar. “Do you give up yet?”

“Never. I just have to wait you out. While I had you pinned I was slowly draining you of power. Soon you’ll be out and I can finish you off.” Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in Magnus’s side. He looked down and saw a piece of his broken table protruding out. His grip on the warlock slacked and he fell to his knee. He knew that he could either focus on healing himself or focus on stopping the warlock’s attack. He suddenly felt another spell blast him back into the wall. “Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Beaten by a lowly warlock.” Magnus decided then and built up all the magic in him and sent it towards the warlock. The warlock was sent back in the wall and when he collapsed, Magnus could see his eyes open and lifeless.

Magnus was spent and felt his energy leave him. He pulled himself along until he reached his phone by the couch. He dialed Alexander and listened to it ring, hoping that the warlock was wrong and that Alec was alright. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. Not knowing if he would ever see him again, he decided to leave his true feelings.

“Hello Alexander. I really hope you’re ok. I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. I just wanted to let you know that I love you. Our time apart showed me how important you are to me. I wish I could’ve spent more time with you, but the time we did have together was perfect. I will take all the struggles we’ve faced if it led me to giving me the blessing of being yours. I love you. Please don’t forget me.” Magnus hung up the call and felt his eyes become heavy. The image of Alexander’s smile being the last one he wanted to think of before the darkness overtakes him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec hated leaving Magnus and he knew that the warlock wanted to help him and his friends but the last thing Alec wanted to do was put Magnus in danger. He was fully aware of the fact that Magnus could handle himself and honestly Magnus had saved his life more times that Alec had returned the favor, but he still didn’t like the idea of him being the one to put Magnus in the line of fire.

When he met up with the other three, the fight was just beginning. “About time you showed up,” Jace said while slicing through a demon. “Too busy doing stuff with Magnus?” He turned his head just enough to wink at Alec. Alec saw a demon taking that moment to jump at Jace and fired an arrow at it, having it disappear into smoke.

“Shut up and pay attention. What’s the situation?” Alec asked while nocking another arrow in place. He turned and fired another arrow towards the demon fighting Izzy.

“We’ve taken out about 5 so far but they seem to keep coming. There’s no way these demons are just here on their own. Someone must’ve summoned them for something, but I don’t know what?” Izzy said, lashing out her whip and taking out 2 demons at once.

“Ok, have you guys noticed a pattern in their attacks or is it just random?” He asked.

“No pattern has shown itself yet, but we’ve only been fighting for a few minutes so perhaps the pattern just hasn’t been established.” Jace said. They all focused on their attacks at this point, each using their own specialized weapons. Izzy was fierce with her whip, Jace was aggressive with his sword, Clary showing much improvement with her daggers, and Alec shooting arrows with precision. That was why their team worked so well, each bringing their own skills to the group and making the whole better because of it.

Alec was firing arrows but was having a hard time getting enough room to properly aim considering how close the nest was grouped together. “I’m going to pull back a bit and try to get the demons that are on the outskirts of the attack, you guys keep the fight here. I got your backs.” He backed away quickly so that he could find his position and begin his attack but as soon as he was far enough away from the group the whole nest of demons turned towards him and began to focus all their attention on him. Before he nocked another arrow, a demon jumped up and knocked the bow from his hands. He quickly grabbed the blade on his thigh and jabbed it into the demon, exploding it into a cloud of smoke and ichor.

“Alec!” Jace yelled running towards him, slicing through demons that separated him from his parabatai. “What the hell was that? Why did they attack you?” Both stood with their backs to the other, their parabatai bond allowing them to sync up and be ready to be fighting team they had trained to be.

“I have no idea.” Alec looked down to see his bow lying on the ground 10 feet away from him with demons blocking his access to it. He knew that he was just as skilled as Jace with his blade but he felt like the bow was an extension of himself and wished that he could have it in his hand once again. They both moved at that moment and began attacking the demons that surrounded him. Their bond allowing them to move as one and their damaged doubled from what it was before. Demons not being strong enough to handle their strength.

As he was fighting, Alec noticed that it appeared as if the attention of the demons was focused on him. He looked and saw that even though the other three were fighting, the demons only seemed interested in getting at Alec. “I think I’ve discovered their pattern.”

“What is it?” Izzy asked, changing her whip into a bow staff so that she could inflict more damage than a single demon at a time.

“Their attention is aimed at me. If I can distract them enough, you guys can pick them off and the fight will be over.” As he spoke he continued to slice through the demons.

“You are not going to use yourself as bait!” Izzy yelled.

“Izzy, this is the only plan. Trust me I have no plans of getting injured. I have a beautiful warlock waiting for me at home and I intend to go back to him in one piece.” He said smiling. Part of his brain was enjoying the fact that he was now able to make jokes about his boyfriend when only a week ago he thought he would never get to be in Magnus’s arms again. The other part was still focused on the fight at hand. “Get ready, now.” He turned and ran from the demons grabbing his bow and heading towards a hill in the park, it would give him the higher ground and allow him to have more accuracy in his firing.

As he reached his destination he turned, firing 3 arrows in quick succession into the demons behind him. The others shadowhunters turning towards him and slicing through the now distracted demons. It took only a minute more and all the demons were dealt with.

With the last demon gone, the group sat together and rested on the hill that had just a few minutes before been filled with demons. “Why the hell were the demons focusing their attack on you?” Clary asked, leaning on Jace as she attempted to catch her breath.

“Perhaps its because you’re the head of the New York Institute?” Izzy asked.

“That’s one possibility but there are other ways to take me out if they wanted to. This had to have been done by someone that didn’t know that we had dealt with larger swarms than this and been successful. They assumed that we would be overwhelmed.”

“Well they obviously doubt my badass skills.” Jace said, pushing into Alec with his harm.

“Yeah, that’s what the problem was.” Izzy said rolling her eyes. Alec had to give his sister props. She never let her brothers get away with anything. She was tougher than them and he knew it.

“Well, whatever the reason for this attack, we can figure it out at a later time. I wasn’t joking about wanting to get back to Magnus. My relaxing evening was ruined by these demons.”

“I’m glad you guys got all your shit together. I was getting annoyed with all the pining I could feel through our bond.” Jace said jokingly, but Alec knew that Jace had honestly been worried for his parabatai. Jace was one of those that had always supported Alec and knew how hard it was for Alec to finally open himself up to what he really wanted. Alec would always be grateful for that.

“I’m glad he was able to forgive me.” Alec went to grab his phone from his pocket to let Magnus know that he would be headed back to his place but found his pocket empty. “Crap, I can’t find my phone. I think it must’ve fallen out of my pocket in the midst of the battle.”

“Well let’s head back and see if we can find it.” Izzy said, standing up and walking back down the hill. As they reached the spot where the majority of the fight took place, Alec saw Izzy bend down and pick something up. “Here it is, looks like Magnus missed you. He left you a voicemail.”

Alec smiled, knowing that sometimes Magnus liked to call him when we was about to fall asleep just so he could say good night. He pressed the voicemail button and put the phone against his ear, but instead of hearing the sweet words of his warlock he heard sounds of pain and strain in Magnus’s voice. Something was wrong, Magnus was hurt. The last words hit him the hardest Please don’t forget me. How could he ever forget Magnus, unless….Panic began to rise up in Alec. Jace must’ve felt the sudden change in his parabatai’s emotions because next thing he knew Jace was right there in front of him forcing Alec to make eye contact with him.

“Alec, what is it? What’s wrong.”

“Something is wrong with Magnus. We need to get to him now.”

“Did he say something? Did he say he was attacked?” Izzy asked now, trying to have a soothing voice in an attempt to console her panicking brother.

“Not explicitly, but something is off in his voice. Plus,” Alec had to stop himself to get his emotions under control, “he asked me not to forget him.”

“Alec, it's ok. We will go to the loft now and see what is going on. Perhaps it’s nothing.” Clary said.

Alec turned and ran in the direction of the loft, activating his speed rune. He had to get to Magnus. He already knew that he could’ve live without the man. Magnus was as much a part of him as Jace was, perhaps even more. He prayed to the Angel that he would find Magnus safe in his loft. He prayed that he would be able to pull the man into his arms and find Magnus wrapping his around him as well. He prayed that he would get years with the warlock. That his last time with Magnus would not be one where he had to leave to be a Shadowhunter. These words circled in his head as he finally found himself in front of Magnus’s loft. He didn’t know what was behind the door, but he knew that his heart was in there and he hoped that it would be intact when he got inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliff hanger but this just seemed like the best place to end it. I will hopefully post again soon. Please comment to let me know what you think. I greatly appreciated the comments on the last chapter. They brought a smile to my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer that usual for this chapter to be published. I got distracted and busy. But here it is so enjoy.

Alec was not prepared for the scene before him when he opens the door. The inside of the usually pristine apartment is completely wrecked. What could’ve happened here? Alec asks himself. He nocks an arrow to his bow ready for whatever may be waiting for him. He hears his sister gasp as she takes in the sight of the damaged apartment.

“What happened?” Izzy asks.

“I don’t know but I have a body of a warlock here. Looks like he’s dead.” Jace says. Alec’s blood freezes in his veins. Who is that other warlock? Magnus hadn’t mentioned anyone coming over to visit? Was he attacked? Were they both attacked? Where the hell was Magnus?!

As Alec continues into the living room, a set of boots behind the couch gets his attention. He runs over to find Magnus with a giant gash in his side, blood pooling all around him. “No No No No No No. Magnus?! Magnus Wake Up! JACE! IZZY! Come here! It’s Magnus!” He hears his siblings arrive but can’t take his eyes off the man that he loves.

He hears a gasp from his sister. “Oh no! Magnus!” Izzy yells, at the same time Alec can hear Jace curse under his breath.

“Izzy, Magnus’s phone is right here. Call Catarina. Tell her what has happened. We need her here now.” He sees Izzy leave in his peripheral vision and can hear her calling Cat. He can hear the worry and urgency in her voice. Alec puts pressure on the wound in Magnus’s side. The action must cause Magnus pain because suddenly his eyes are opening and he is gasping and groaning in pain. “Magnus! Magnus, you’re awake. Don’t worry, I’m here. You just need to be strong for me. Please babe, I can’t lose you.”

A whimper escapes from Magnus. “It hurts. Please Alexander, please. It hurts too much.” Magnus is able to say but his voice is strained. It is obvious that the pain is overwhelming the warlock.

“I’m sorry, but I have to keep pressure on the wound. I know it hurts but it's going to help keep you alive.” Tears start to form in Alec’s eyes. He hates that he is the one causing the man he loves pain, but he knows that if he doesn’t keep doing what he is doing, he will quickly lose him.

Izzy returns to Alec’s side. “Catarina will be here any second.”

Another whimper draws Alec’s attention back to Magnus. “Alexander...I’m so sorry. I tried to fight back but he siphoned off my power without me realizing.”

“It’s ok. You’re going to be ok. I love you. You’re going to be ok.” Alec tried to keep his voice steady, but he could hear it wavering with every word he spoke.

“I love you Alexander. I’m sorry that we won’t get the years I had hoped we would together.” Magnus said, tears falling out of the corners of his eyes. His glamour gone and the beautiful cat eyes that Alec loved showing.

“Don’t talk like that. You’re going to be fine. You’ll be fine and we’ll be back to how it was before all this happened.” As Alec spoke, Magnus’s eyes closed. “No, Magnus keep your eyes open. Open your eyes. Don’t go to sleep.”

As Alec became more and more hysterical, he could hear the sound of a portal opening in the loft. Suddenly Catarina is there on the opposite side of Alec. “What happened?”

Alec can’t find himself able to answer the simple question, still focused on closed eyes and shallow breaths of the man he loves. He hears Izzy respond for him. “We don’t know. Alec got a call from Magnus and he said it sounded like he was in danger. When we got here we found the place trashed and Magnus where he is now. Alec has kept pressure on his wound and Magnus was conscious up until right before you showed up.”

“Did he say anything while he was awake?” Her hands moving above Magnus, magic pouring into the warlock.

Jace responded this time. “He said something about the warlock that attacked him siphoning off his magic. But that’s it.”

“Ok,” she closes her eyes and moves one hand to rest over Magnus’s heart. “I can feel the spell, that’s probably why Magnus isn’t healing himself. His magic has been drained to a dangerous level.”

As Alec was looking at Magnus, he noticed that Magnus’s chest didn’t appear to be moving. He moved his hands to Magnus’s neck and was startled when he was unable to feel a pulse. “He’s stopped breathing! His heart has stopped! MAGNUS!” Alec started shaking Magnus in hopes that something would bring the man he loved back.

“Alec, you need to stop. You’re distracting me and I need to focus.” Alec couldn’t keep his hands off Magnus, wanting to help in some way. “Get him out of here.” Alec could feel Jace and Izzy pick him up and drag him away from Magnus.

“Stop! Put me down!” He found himself being dragged into the bedroom. Jace holding him from behind. “Let me go! I can’t leave him.”

“But you need to let Catarina do her work.” Alec felt all the fight leave his body, his body no longer having the strength, he found himself being lowered to the floor. The arms of his parabatai not leaving him and the addition of his sister’s arms adding additional comfort.

“I can’t lose him. I just got him back.” Tears began falling down his face freely. There was no more shame in him. He had worked so hard to finally be himself with a man that he loved with his full heart and now that man was being torn away from him.

“Catarina is the best at this.” Izzy said attempting to comfort him. “She’ll fix him up and bring him back.” Alec just nodded and allowed himself to be comforted by his siblings. Soon the tears stopped and Alec found himself feeling numb, staring at the door waiting for some news as to what was happening on the other side.

It felt like hours, but finally the door was being opened and Catarina stepped inside. Alec tried not to flinch at the amount of blood that had stained her scrubs. “Magnus is ok for now. I have him under a sleeping spell to help him deal with some of the pain while he’s healing.”

Alec could feel the stress from before lift off his shoulders. “When will he wake up?”

“I don’t know. His magic levels are dangerously low. He also was very severely injured. It could be a few hours or it could be a few days. I have to get back to the hospital, but please keep me posted on his progress. I should be back tomorrow to check on him.”

“Thank you.” Alec said. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it. I understand. Now could you and Jace help me move him. I’m sure he would be much more comfortable in his own bed than on the floor in the living room.”

When Magnus was placed on the bed, Alec grabbed a chair and sat beside him, placing Magnus’s right hand in both of his. He didn’t know how long it would be until Magnus would wake up, but he did know that he would not leave his side until that moment happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment to let me know what you think. Your comments make me extremely happy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I swear I will be updating soon. Please leave a comment because I am always down to hear what you think.


End file.
